User talk:ShotgunJustice
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Helloher (Talk) 13:49, September 18, 2010 Thanks for the Thanks Thanks very much, thats really kind of you, I'm glad to be of help. I hope you also make many good edits in the future, as I'm sure you will"H-DRules (talk) " 12:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Your zeal to improve the wiki is appreaciated very much, but in future, please write your match writeups in the past tense, consistent with the rest of the articles on the wiki. Any further present tense edits will simply be undone. Please continue your good contributions, but make sure you get the correct tense. Thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the level of detail you are inputing is excellent. Please continue. Do note the point about tenses, and please sign your posts in future. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Great edits on Bulldog Breed and Gravedigger. I never thought it was possible to fit that much information into one battle"H-DRules (talk) " 12:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the hint, I don't know why I never did that. On the subject of good Robot Wars channels, BBCRobotwarsUk has nearly every battle shown on the BBC, no doubt you already know that though. Thanks for the Beast of Bodmin compliment by the way."H-DRules (talk) " 12:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) There's a channel for series seven as well. I think its called FiveRobotWarsUK."H-DRules (talk) " 12:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thats true however he hasn't uploaded for ages we're still waiting on heat I. --Bowsersshell 14:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks again for the hint, I'm now producing a higher quality of edits, thanks to you"H-DRules (talk) " 16:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Least favourite robots Hey, I was looking at your page and was wondering, what makes you say Tough as Nails cheated? Your entitled to an opinion and all, but Panic Attack has pitted way more opponents than Tough as Nails, plus pitting a robot isn't exactly cheating. Im just curious. Panic Attack did it every 2 or 3 matches. TAN attempted it every fight. Gravity should have won the Netherland Qualifier. Plus Panic Attack fell into the pit against 101, so it didn't always work for them. Plus, it would have been weird for it to win by just dunking robots in the pit. :I respect your opinion, but note that 'weird' and 'cheating' are very different things. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I think annoying would be best. --Bowsersshell 15:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I editted it so it would be less offending to TAN fans. User:ShotgunJustice Thanks again Thanks again for the excellent expansion, but I must stress this. Keep all writing in the past tense. Thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I did in that Raging Knightmare article. ShotgunJustice 13:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) And try not to use the term "it's". You're free to rewrite what you attempted on Series 5 Heat H, but in a more professional manner. ManUCrazy (talk) 13:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm used to put down it's, not its. It is fine in the Raging Knightmare page. I can see examples of the present tense in the Raging Knightmare article. You say 'They then get underneath Revenge of Trouble of Strife but flip too late as the disc pushes Raging Knightmare away. Sir Killalot chases Revenge of Trouble of Strife out the CPZ and near an arena wall.'. In future, please comb what you write for errors, not only the tenses, but also referring to robots as 'they' or making spelling mistakes. But on the whole, your contributions have been good. Keep up your good work. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Good Luck I know this was a long time ago but I only just saw it now, so good luck for getting the Rollback'r job, as I'm sure you will eventually. It may sound like I'm just pretending to be nice but I honestly do mean it."H-DRules (talk) " 21:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Music Yes, you can use either piece of music for the video. I personally prefer number 1. ManUCrazy (talk) 10:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC)